Rain
by caz1969
Summary: Sara hates driving in the heavy rain after being under that car


Sitting watching the rain fall on the windscreen Sara thought

**Iv not written in a while so I started this other day and now it is done, I have started 2 others but my mins is a blank just now, so im getting the list of ff I'm reading down lol**

**Let me know what you think as reviews are always good to know if I should continue my other stories ******

Grissom had just got back from a crime scene his jacket was soaked through,

As soon as he got into his office he took a towel from his desk drawer and dried off his hair,

He had his eyes closed and he didn't hear Sara come into his office but he knew she was there,

Smiling he continued to dry off his hair,

Sara stood watching Grissom as he towelled dried his hair,

They always knew when each other was nearby,

Before he opened his eyes he asked, "You ready to go home",

Sara smiled and as he opened his eyes she replied, "Yes, are you ready",

Grissom put the towel on his desk and started to fix his hair,

"As ever, looking forward to spending two days with you all to myself", he said as he walked to stand in front of Sara,

"Me too, I just got to see Greg before I go, will see you at home", Sara said as she kissed Grissom and turned and left the office,

"Don't be long", Grissom said as she walked out the office,

Sara turned and smiled that smile, he knew she wouldn't be.

As Grissom picked up the towel he thought, _Maybe Sara should leave her car here at the lab, the rain is really heavy, I will say to her on the way out._

Grissom didn't want to say anything as he knew she was getting better when it was raining heavy, but he worried about her he always would.

Ever since Sara had been under that car and the rain was coming down heavy on her, she was having nightmares and when out in the car she would sometimes let Grissom drive as she would not want to drive in it.

_Like the first time she drove home in heavy rain, Sara sat in the car for an hour till Grissom got back to the house, He saw her car parked and when he noticed she was sitting in the car he ran over and opened the door to find Sara in tears, he had taken her inside and she told him that she hated the rain as it always reminded her of that time underneath the car. Grissom told Sara he would do the driving anytime she wanted him too, even if it meant taking one car to work._

_And the second time when Grissom told her he would drive her home but Sara wanted to do it on her own._

_Grissom had been home half an hour and was starting to get worried the rain was getting heavier._

_He watched from the window, "What's keeping her", he said out loud._

_Grissom walked away from the window and into the kitchen he had been preparing breakfast for them both,_

_He poured a coffee for himself while he waited for Sara, he wanted to call her but he knew she would be driving so thought not to._

_Grissom went back to the window with his cup in hand and noticed Sara's car was parked in the space next to his car,_

_Grissom put the cup down and waited for her to get out the car, but after five minutes she had still to get out._

_Sara had been sitting watching the rain fall onto the windscreen,_

_Grissom ran his hands through his hair, why is she not coming in, he thought as he walked to the front door grabbing his coat from the stand,_

_Grissom ran towards Sara's car when he got outside,_

_Sara jumped at the knock on the window,_

_Grissom opened the driver's door, standing soaking wet he said, "Sara come inside",_

_Sara just looked at him as if he was a stranger, _

_Grissom put his hand on her arm, "Sara come on you can't sit here all night", Grissom said as Sara started to move._

_Grissom wrapped his coat around Sara as she got out the car, _

_The key was still in the ignition Grissom reached for it as Sara just stood looking at him, tears coming down her face,_

_Grissom locked the car; he put his arm around her shoulder holding onto the coat so it didn't fall off Sara, the rain was really heavy,_

_Once inside the townhouse Grissom took the coat from Sara and hung it back up on the coat stand, _

_They both looked at each other not saying anything, _

_Grissom went and got two towels and started to dry Sara's hair, "Come on need to get you out of those clothes", he said as he guided her to the bedroom._

"_I'm sorry Gil", is all Sara said._

"_It's ok, you are home now honey, that's all that matters now", he said as he lifted her wet top up, Sara lifted her arms and Grissom pulled the top over her head and dropped it to the floor._

_Grissom moved Sara over to sit on the bed; he kneeled down in front of her and looked up into her eyes as he took her shoes off,_

_._

_Grissom got all Sara's wet clothes off and pulled the covers back on the bed,_

_Grissom walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out Sara's night shirt, well it was Grissom's t-shirt but Sara always liked to sleep in it._

_Sara sitting on the bed naked and shivering looked up at Grissom,_

"_I can't sleep Gil, will you lay in bed with me for a while", Sara said in a low voice as Grissom helped her on with the t-shirt._

"_I'm not going anywhere Sara, just try and sleep, please", Grissom said as he took his own wet clothes off, and then pulled a t-shirt on._

"_Maybe we should go for a shower to warm us up or do you want breakfast it's all ready", Grissom said as he looked at Sara in bed,_

"_Later, I just want to lay here with you", Sara said as she gave Grissom a slight smile._

_An hour had passed and Grissom watched as Sara eventually fell asleep, he could tell she was asleep from her breathing; he brushed back her hair from her face with his hand and kissed her on the cheek._

"_I love you Sara Sidle", Grissom whispered as he closed his eyes._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Grissom walked out his office door and down the corridor to find Sara,

Sara was talking to Greg in the lab, Greg was sitting down working away and Sara was standing up watching him when Grissom appeared standing in the door way,

"Hi Greg", Grissom said,

"Hi, nearly done here", Greg said looking at Grissom.

"Sara, why don't I wait and I can drive us both home", Grissom said

"No it's fine you go on ahead, I won't be long", Sara said looking at him, she knew he meant because of the rain coming down heavy.

"You sure", Grissom said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sure, you go on ahead, and make a start on breakfast", she said smiling,

"Ok, see you tomorrow Greg", Grissom said as he looked at Sara and Sara nodded to him.

"See you tomorrow boss", Greg said as Grissom walked away down the corridor.

"I can drop you off when we are finished if you want Sara", Greg said standing up walking over to pick something up from the desk.

"Thanks Greg but I should be ok,", she said as Greg sat back down.

"We just….." Greg started to say

"Worry about me, I know Nick was the same when we went out to the crime scene earlier, he wouldn't let me drive, but I need to get on with it", Sara said as Greg finished off and handed Sara a slip of paper.

Sara looked at the paper and said, "Just the answer we wanted, will let nick know, thanks Greg",

"Anytime, now go home", Greg said as he sat back in his chair.

"I'm going", Sara said as she made her way out the room and down the corridor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom got home and went to bed, he knew Sara wouldn't be long behind him, but he fell asleep.

Grissom woke up to an empty space next to him in the bed, he jumped up and got out of bed, "Sara", he called as he walked through the town house,

"I'm in the kitchen", Sara called out.

"You had me worried honey", Grissom said as he put his arms around her waist as she stood with her back to him making breakfast.

"You don't have to worry Gil, I'm fine", Sara said

Grissom smiled and turned Sara round to face him, "I love you Sara", Grissom said his lips meeting her lips,

As they broke from the kiss Grissom looked over her shoulder,

"Breakfast looks nice", Grissom said smiling,

Sara turned and looked at the plates on the worktop then looked at Grissom and laughed, "It's only coffee and toast", she said hugging Grissom.

"Still looks nice", he said laughing, "Lets shower after our breakfast then we can relax and watch a DVD", Grissom continued.

Sara laughed, "Sounds good", Sara said.

As they sat down and ate breakfast Sara smiled at Grissom and said, "The drive was fine on the way home",

Grissom smiled, "that's great honey",

As Grissom drank his coffee he thought to himself, _she always can read my mind._

THE END


End file.
